smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
War on YouTube!
War on Youtube is the 6th CuldeeFell Short. Script SYNOPSIS - Things are not looking too good. T-Series is catching up to PewDiePie on the subcount. It's up too Culdee, Junior, MarioFan, Jeffy and many more to stop T-Series and make sure PewDiePie makes it to 100 mil!! NOTICE: If you didn't, subscribe to PewDiePie! (It starts off with Culdee in his room playing Fortnite. He is talking to TrashTalker69) (Trash gets killed and Culdee then gets killed) TrashTalker69: Hey Kid! You suck! CuldeeFell13: Shut up Trashy! TrashTalker69: It's not my fault your bad at the God damn game. CuldeeFell13: Whatever! I'm gonna go do some crap on youtube! Go back to listening to Justin Bieber's "Baby". TrashTalker69: EXCUSE ME!!! MY DAD IS IN THE POLICE FORCE! AND HE'S GONNA F*CKING ARREST YOU- (Culdee then mutes TrashTalker and exits Fortnite) CuldeeFell13: Pfft.. Get arrested. I bet he lives in a box! Whatever! Lets check Youtube! (Culdee then goes on PewDiePie's channel. PewDiePie has 83,400,00 subscribers) CuldeeFell13: Nice! Lets check how that idiot T-Series is doing! (Culdee then goes on T-Series' channel. They have 83,300,00 subscibers) Culdee: WHAT THE FU- (Culdee then falls off his chair and hurts himself) Culdee: OW! TAKE 2 Culdee: WHAT THE F*CK!? T-Series is catching up!? I'm dreaming! I'M DREAMING! I got to talk to the wiki! I have a meeting due anyway! (Culdee then runs all the way to SML WIKI HEADQUARTERS) Culdee: GUYS! Trikki: Oh Culdee! You're here! Endless: CULDEE! I GOT USER OF THE MONTH! I ALSO STOLE THIS SWORD FROM GUMMY COW! Gummy Cow: Yeah! WAIT WHAT THE F*CK!? Culdee: Thats great Endless! I'm proud of you! But we got bad news! Trikki: Yes we do! Trolls are causing- Culdee: Guys listen! T-Series is catching up to PewDiePie! They're 100,000 under him! (Everyone gets shocked faces except for Trikki) Trikki: So? Its just a stupid channel! MarioFan: THEY ARE CATCHING UP!? MikeLord56: I knew this would happen! Rh: We need to help him! Everyone: YEAH! Culdee: LETS GO! (Everyone except Trikki leave the HQ) Trikki: *sigh* Me and my wiki! (It then switches to everyone at Culdee's house) Culdee: Alright guys! We need to get people to sub to PewDiePie. So we need to make posters! MarioFan: Alright! Agonzo: I'm ready! Culdee: Alright! I got the stuff! Lets get to making! (A montage then plays with "B*tch Lasagna" playing in the backround. They get to making posters. They check the sub count. They grab the posters and start puting them around the place. They then look at the subcount) Culdee: Sh*t! We need to keep placing posters! (Culdee and the others then go to Gamestop) (Luke the worker then comes up) Luke: Oh hey! Welcome to gamestop! How can we help you! Culdee: We were wondering if we could put these posters around the place! Luke: Ooooh! I'm so sorry but we have enough advertising around here and we have no room at all! Culdee: B-b-b-b-b-but! Rh: Culdee! We should probably listen to the guy! Culdee: *sigh* fine! (Endless then looks at a memorial right next to Luke) Endless: Why is there a statue next to you? Luke: Oh this! This is the memorial of my best friend, Brandon! He died the day "Big Chungus" came out!! *sniff* Because of that day! Everytime I see a Big Chungus game, I flip! (Murder Man, Mega Maid, and Firestar then come up with Big Chungus) Murder Man: Get out of the way scrubs! We finally got Big Chungus! Hello sir! We would like to purchase this game! (Luke then looks at the game. He then grabs a gun and shoots the game) Murder Man: WHAT THE HELL?! WE WANTED TO BUY THAT GAME! Luke: THAT GAME WAS THE CAUSE FOR MY FRIEND'S DEATH! GET THE F*CK OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE BANNED! Murder Man: Fine! Come on guys! Maybe we'll get some luck online! (Murder Man and the others then leave) Luke: THATS RIGHT! LEAVE! *cries* Culdee: I'm sorry for your loss! Luke: Thanks! You know what, you people are nice! I'll let you place one poster! Culdee: Thank you! (Culdee is about to place the poster when he hears a voice) ???: What is going on here? Culdee: GAH! (King K. Rool then comes in) Luke: BOSS! I UH I ERM!! K. Rool: What is going on Employee! Luke: I ERM I..... K. Rool: Well! Spit it out Peasant! Culdee: I was going to place a poster here! K. Rool: What?! You can't do that on my property! Wait. What was the poster about? Culdee: PewDiePie! We need people to sub to him so we can beat T-Series! K. Rool: PewDiePie?! I love PewDiePie! I am a big member of the 9 year old army! Culdee: So we can place the poster? K. Rool: Hell yeah! Also I'll take 50! Culdee: Thank you so much! Luke: Phew! (It switches to Culdee talking to Junior, Joseph, Toad, Jeffy, and Cody) Culdee: So try your best to get people to sub okay? Junior: OF COURSE! Jeffy: Pewds will win! Cody: 9 Year olds forever! Bully Bill: Not forever... (It then switches to the classroom. Jackie Chu is not in the room. Junior wrote "Subscribe to PewDiePie" on the chalk board) Junior: Alright guys! Here is the message! Patrick: We're with you Junior! Toadette: YEAH! Joseph: Now you better sit down before Jackie Chu comes in. (But it is too late as Jackie Chu enters) Jackie Chu: Huh? Whats happening? I don't see sh*t! Junior: Oh good! He can't see the chalkboard! Jackie Chu: JUNIOR! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW! Junior: Aw! (Junior walks to the principal's office sadly) Jackie Chu: Now to get rid of this message! (Jackie Chu then erases the message) Jackie Chu: Anyways class! Now to get to our- Joseph: WHY WOULD YOU ERASE THE MESSAGE? Toad: HE MUST BE A SPY FOR T-SERIES! Jeffy: GET THE SPY!! (Everyone then throws Pencils, Erasers, and more stuff onto Jackie Chu) Jackie Chu: OW! HEY STOP! I WILL COME UP THERE AND -ow- KARATE YOUR BALLS -ow- OFF! (It then switches to Jeffy at home) Jeffy: Hey daddy! Mario: Jeffy? You're home early what happened? Jeffy: It was good! Me and my friends got suspended! Mario: WHAT WHY? Jeffy: Oh we threw stuff at the teacher because he erased a message off the board! Mario: Wait? What was the message? Jeffy: Subscribe to PewDiePie! Mario: Are you serious! Its just a stupid channel! Jeffy: I KNEW IT! YOU'RE A T-SERIES SPY! (Jeffy then runs and comes back with a chainsaw sword) Jeffy: GET OVER HERE! Mario: AGH!! (Jeffy then chases after Mario) (It then switches to Culdee and the wiki users drinking Shlushies) Culdee: *slurp* ah! Man! Pewds is gonna win for sure! (KAPfan9876 then comes up) KAPfan: Hey guys? Have you seen my chainsaw sword? (It then switches to T-Series watching PewDiePie's subcount) T-Series: Welp: More people are subscribing! Time for the secret weapon! (T-Series then goes to his back and sees a whole army of T-Robots) T-Series: Pewds will fail! Muahahahhahaha! PART 2 Trivia * This is Culdee's first story in February * This is the first episode in "The T-Series Arc". Category:T-Series Episodes Category:PewDiePie Episodes Category:KAPFan9876 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Trashtalker69 Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Toadette Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Luke Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Big Chungus Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Mikelord56 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:Story Category:From 2019 Category:SML Shorts Category:T-Series Arc Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:King K. Rool Episodes